


The Clouds Will Soon Roll By

by RockSaltAndRoll



Series: Wrap Your Troubles in Dreams [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Rent Boy!Bucky, Rough Sex, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSaltAndRoll/pseuds/RockSaltAndRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boys grew up in the queerest park of Brooklyn. Sometimes that was beneficial when they needed a little extra money. Bucky seemed to take to it better than Steve.</p><p>Pre-War, Pre-Serum Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clouds Will Soon Roll By

**Author's Note:**

> This link was incredibly helpful in assisting me with rent boy!Bucky:
> 
> http://thingswithwings.dreamwidth.org/213805.html

The part of New York that the boys grew up in was Brooklyn Heights – an area that was fairly poor, pretty rough and exceptionally queer. They lived around notorious bars full of drag queens, and their homes were not too far from the navy docks where guys cruised for sailors, sailors cruised for boys and there wasn’t a week went by where you didn’t walk around a corner and found a guy getting blown up against the wall. It was pretty standard stuff in that part of Brooklyn.

When Steve was old enough and times were hard, like when he’d been sick and his mother didn’t have enough money to put food on the table, he sometimes found himself at the docks. The thing was that every guy who cruised there had a type, and even if Steve was never very popular with the girls, there was always a guy down there who liked them small and fragile.

All he had to do was suck a dick once in a while and then he and his mother could eat. It wasn’t all that bad, nobody ever forced him to swallow and the guys he blew never treated him roughly. All the same, Steve only really did it as a last resort.

Bucky on the other hand was an entirely different kettle of fish.

He had been fifteen years old when they had all started paying attention. Until he hit puberty, Bucky’s body type and been rather much like Steve’s, only with a more robust constitution. Then all of a sudden, Bucky had grown up and filled out, and combined with his easy charm and confidence had made him highly desirable in all circles.

He took enormous pride in his appearance – starched collars, clean-shaven and hair combed back perfectly. He’d been walking down the street one day when he’d passed a couple of navvies, reclining against the wall, and smoking.

“How much do you charge, sweetheart?” One of them had called after him.

Bucky had turned on his heel, looked the sailor up and down and called back a number. The sailor was tall, broad, cap sitting askew over straw-blond curls. If Bucky squinted, the guy could possibly have been Steve’s older brother. The sailor snorted and looked as his compainions before yelling back.

“That’s too much.”

Bucky cocked his head to the side, thumbs tucked neatly into the belt-loops of his slacks and shrugged, giving the group of navvies his most charming smile.

“Well, I’m worth it,” he said before spinning neatly on his heel again and walking away. He didn’t get five steps before the blond sailor fell into step with him.

Ten minutes later and Bucky was on his knees in the cubicle of a public rest room, his hands on the back of two muscular thighs and his lips wrapped around a thick cock. Large calloused fingers were wrapped into his hair and the sailor’s head was tilted back, mouth open and jaw slack as Bucky looked up through his eyelashes.

It was messy, saliva spilling from the corner of his mouth as he sucked and swirled his tongue around the swollen head and down the shaft. The guy came hard, filling Bucky’s mouth with bitter-salt semen that he almost choked on. Bucky loved it. From that moment he was hooked.

He took his handful of dollars and took Steve to a movie that very night, followed by thick chocolate milkshakes at the diner around the corner. Steve did ask him where he got the money, but Bucky just grinned and told him not to worry about it. They made it into a fortnightly tradition.

The only time Bucky ever went further than sucking off a few sailors was the time that Steve got a bad case of bronchitis. Teamed with his asthma, it made it very hard for Steve to breathe and the strain made him vomit. After helping Steve’s mother clean him up, Bucky went to the docks.

He was sixteen, out in the dark and amongst men two and three times his age who were looking only for sex. Bucky didn’t have to wait long – he never did. When you were young and pretty with a mouth like his, there were any number of men willing to pay his price.

One of these days there would be a bed and pillows, something that wouldn’t be so tough on his knees as the damp concrete floor of the public rest rooms. But this time he would just have to deal. Bucky had blown a few men in the past year, but this was different. He’d never done this before. He was nervous. But Steve was worth it.

He’d chosen a broader guy than usual, red hair and blue eyes and a quirky smile. It made it so much easier when he found himself with his slacks around his ankles, hands braced against the cold wall and a wickedly wet tongue between his buttocks. Bucky had never really been any good with trying to keep quiet, whether alone under his blankets at home or in these bathrooms, so he didn’t bother. Besides, the louder he was, the more his clients seemed to like it, and this guy was no exception.

Bucky was roughly prepared with spit soaked fingers, hot breath on his neck as he was told how pretty he was. When the redhead pushed into him, Bucky felt like he was being torn in two but somehow the tight, burning pain made his cock rock hard. His fingers scrabbled on the cold stone of the wall but found nothing to hold on to.

His palms were scratched red raw and his hips bruised by large fingers as he was fucked slow and deep and forcefully against the wall. Bucky allowed his head to fall back onto the shoulder behind him and closed his eyes as the quirky mouth placed messy kisses along his jaw line. The pain eventually blurred into pleasure and Bucky came loudly, spilling into the man’s rough hand. After a few more thrusts, the redhead pulled himself free and spun Bucky about, harshly shoving him to his knees and coming on his face, sticky pearlescent strings sticking to his cheeks.

He got enough money to buy some medicine to ease Steve’s chest, and turned up later that night to Steve’s apartment with flowers for his mother, a small bar of chocolate and a battered second-hand copy of Oscar Wilde’s ‘The Picture of Dorian Gray’.

Steve’s mother didn’t ask about how Bucky got the money, but gratefully accepted the gifts.

Bucky slid onto the bed next to Steve and held his best friend close to his chest the whole night, reading to him and feeding him sips of the medicine whenever Steve woke up. He asked at least once how Bucky had managed to afford it, but Bucky had just smiled and kissed him gently on the temple and told him.

“It doesn’t matter. You were worth it.”


End file.
